


Look at me

by Zeroblitz_123



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Jyunhao-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Team B trainees, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroblitz_123/pseuds/Zeroblitz_123
Summary: It's Valentine day~It's the time where everyone hands out chocolate to their friends or to confess their undying love to their crushes.Jyunhao had someone in mind, but was too shy to confess.However, he didn't need to.





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love Jihoon/Jyunhao, I don't know about you, but I will go down with this ship!

Jyunhao was walking down the hallways, heading to class, "Jyunhao hyung!" he stopped and turned around to see Yunseo running up to him, " _Yunseo? what do you need?'_ He asked in English, although Jyunhao could speak Korean, he felt comfortable with Yunseo, since he was able to understand English. He watched in amusement as Yunseo stopped in front of him and began to breathe heavily.

"Hyung, don't you *hah* know that today is *hah* Valentine day?" He said while breathing, Jyunhao giggled, he knew it was Valentine day, he didn't really care though since he didn't get as much compare to Yunseo or Jaehyuk, but he does care enough to bring some for his friends, "I do know it's Valentine day Yunseo, but why were you running?" Amused by how flustered Yunseo looked.

Yunseo blushed, "I was running away from a group of girls... trying to give me chocolates and confessing to me," Jyunhao laughed, "so popular~" He teased, Jyunhao was  
lucky that he happen to be passing by his locker, "come here," he grabbed Yunseo's wrist and dragged him towards his locker, Yunseo was puzzled by Jyunhao's action, he  
waited for Jyunhao to do something.

He then gasped when he was handed homemade chocolate by none other than Jyunhao, "you made this hyung?" he tilt his head, Jyunhao smiled wide and nodded, Yunseo felt so touched he pulled Jyunhao into his embrace and hugged him tightly, "hyung~ you're too nice for this insane world!" Jyunhao was conflicted between pushing Yunseo off or comforting him, however, someone did it for him.

Jaehyuk grabbed the back of Yunseo's uniform and frowned, "stop it, you're suffocating Jyunhao hyung with your body," Yunseo gasped, placing his hand on his chest due to feeling offended, "I am not suffocating, how dare you!" Jyunhao laughed at the scene, always amused by his friends action, "here Jaehyuk, I made you some as well,"Jaehyuk eyes brighten and smiles widely, "ah, thank you so much hyung," he accept it with care.

"I thought I was the only one!" Yunseo pouted, Jaehyuk rolled his eyes, but smiled because he felt happy. "Come on, we should head to class, see you later Jyunhao hyung," They waved goodbye to Jyunhao and walked away, leaving Jyunhao to himself, he felt happy making others happy, he still has some homemade chocolate that he has to give out, so he shoved them into his bag, closed his locker and quickly went to class.

As he was walking to class, he saw a line of girls waiting outside the class, holding packages of chocolate while looming through the windows, he opened the classroom door and saw some of his classmates standing around one particular person, Park Jihoon, everyone seems to like him because he was funny, kind, and very likeable. In all honesty Jyunhao had a crush on him, but felt too shy to even go near him.

Jyunhao went to his assigned seat, which was by the window, and looked outside thinking to himself, "Jyunhao," Jyunhao looked to his right to see Yoonbin and Seokhwa staring at him, "why are you looking out the window? you longing for someone to give you chocolate," Seokhwa teased, Jyunhao chuckled, "no, but I know you must be," Jyunhao opened up his bag and revealed his homemade chocolate.

He took them out and handed them to Yoonbin and Seokhwa, which caught them off gaurd, "Happy Valentine Day~ my lovely chingus," Seokhwa and Yoonbin made eye contact, then looked towards Jyunhao, "thank you so much Jyunhao," Yoonbin said softly, he mustered up a little smile, which caused Jyunhao to squeal, "omg you smiled," he grabbed Yoonbin's cheek and started to squeeze it, Yoonbin grabbed Jyunhao's wrist, but made little effort to peel them off.

Seokhwa watched in amusement, knowing that this is Yoonbin's way of saying thank you and feeling guilty for not getting Jyunhao anything. As they were too occupied to notice people's attention, one particular person was not happy with the scene.

Suddenly the door open, revealing a teacher, "alright students, settle down and take seat!" Everyone obeyed and went to their seats. "Now, then, let's begin class."

 

  
*RING*

"Alright! Class Dismiss!" The teacher shouted.

Jyunhao began to pack up his belongings, "Jyunhao, are you coming to the cafeteria with us?" Seokhwa asked, they waited by the doorway, he nodded and quickly went towards them and walked out. "Jihoon oppa, are you alright?" Some random female asked, as she notice the frown on Jihoon's l expression, he immediately smiled, "yes I am, thank you for asking~" The girl squealed and blushed.

Although he might be smiling, inside he wasn't, and it happens to involve one particular boy who caught his eyes.

 

"Sungyeon~ Dohwan~ My sweet Dongsaengs~ Hyung made some homemade chocolate for you~" He quickly went to their table and handed them his homemade chocolate, they smiled softly, "thanks hyung! Dohwan and I made chocolate for you and the rest of the hyungs" They both opened their bags to reveal chocolates,  Jyunhao swore he felt his  
heart beating due to the cuteness of his dongsaengs, "gahhh, you two!" He pulled them into a tight hug.

"Jyunhao hyung, I think you're suffocating them..." Jaehyuk was slightly concerned, Jyunhao released the 2 boys and hugged the chocolates to his chest, "thank you~" He giggled. Suddenly, Jyunhao felt a tap on his right shoulder. He took a glance behind to see who it was, "Jyunhao oppa.." He turned around fully to see who it was, he realized it was a female classmate of his who he passes in the hallways and sees in class.

She handed him a letter, bowed, and quickly left, leaving Jyunhao with the letter. "*Whistle* looks like Jyunhao hyung got an confession," Yunseo snickered, "what does it say?" Dohwan asked quietly, Jyunhao opened the letter and could see only one sentence, "meet me in E201 after school please, from ...." Jyunhao smiled softly, he felt guilty that he'll have to reject someone today.

"Are you going?" Yoonbin looked at Jyunhao and waited for an answer, he nodded, "it's rude to make them wait, right?" He gave a cheeky grin. "Oh look, it's Jihoon," Seokhwa teased, knowing of Jyunhao's big crush, Jyunhao blushed and lightly smacked Seokhwa's shoulder, "stop it~" he pouted. He looked towards the table that Jihoon was sitting in, a group of well-known boys that were known as Team A. However, the only one that stood out to Jyunhao was Jihoon.

"Are you going to confess to him today? I mean it is Valentine day," the question made Jyunhao think, he did make chocolate for Jihoon, but was too shy to even share it, "maybe." He stated.

  
After school, Jyunhao went to class E201, he looked in the classroom to see his classmate standing by the window, he smiled, "hey," he waved. She blushed, "Jyunhao oppa, I just wanted to say I really like you, please go out with me!" She looked down on the ground while thrusting out the chocolate towards him, Jyunhao felt pity because he did not like her back, "i'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings, I don't know you." He gently stated.

She slowly looked up and gave him a teary smile, "I knew you would reject me, but it was worth a shot, please at least accept my chocolates," she handed it to him, he gave her a warm smile, "thank you so much!" He wiped her tears.

"What's going on here?" They turned around, only to see Jihoon leaning against the doorway, looking at them with disapproval, "I-I," the girl stuttered, "this sweet girl gave me chocolate, isn't that nice?" the comment made the girl blush," Jihoon frowned, "is that so? he said.

Jyunhao nodded. He turned around, "thank you for the chocolate," he bowed, the girl nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Jihoon and Jyunhao to themselves, the atmosphere was filled with awkwardness, Jyunhao grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door, but Jihoon blocked him. He pushed Jyunhao back into the room.

Then, smacked the chocolate out of Jyunhao's hand, allowing it to fall on the cold hard floor, Jyunhao gasped due to shock. He's never seen Jihoon, so sweet, caring, and kind, could be so aggressive, "J-Jihoon s-shi?" He was a little shaken up by his actions, Jyunhao backed up each step as Jihoon took each steps forward, he happen to bump into something solid behind him, and realized he bumped into a desk.

Jihoon quickly trapped Jyunhao by placing both hands on the desk and staring at Jyunhao in the eyes, Jyunhao was smiling in embarrassment, he never had Jihoon this close to him, he avoided eye contact with Jihoon and felt his face becoming flushed.

"Hey, look at me." Jihoon demanded.

Jyunhao obeyed and made eye contact with Jihoon, he felt shy making eye contact with him, "w-what..?" he stammered, he was worried that Jihoon was angry at him because he liked the female that confessed to Jyunhao, the thought made Jyunhao heart sank and couldn't help but frown immensely. Jihoon noticed Jyunhao's expression changed, so he brought his right hand up to Jyunhao's cheek.

And pinched it.

Jyunhao shrieked, "why are you sad? I should be the one upset here," he teased, "I-I'm not upset," Jyunhao was lying. "Liar, how about I tell you why I'm upset first and then you tell me why you were upset, deal?" He waited for a reply, Jyunhao nodded, "okay."

"I was jealous," he stated, Jyunhao waited for him to continue, he expected Jihoon to say he was jealous of Jyunhao being confessed to by the girl Jihoon likes, he felt ready for the pain, "jealous of that girl confessing to someone I like," but Jyunhao was not ready for the surprise. He did not expect that, "I don't like how the person I like, accepted her chocolate and wiped her tears," he was face to face with Jyunhao.

"I like you Jyunhao, I liked you since you first came to this school, I don't know what the hell made me attracted to you, perhaps it was your lovely smile that made my heart skip a beat every time I see it or maybe it's your sweet personality that makes my stomach feel butterflies every time I experience it," the random confession made Jyunhao stunned, he felt flustered by the words Jihoon were saying, he covered his face.

He felt his his hands were pried away from his red face and was face to face with Jihoon, who was smiling softly towards Jyunhao. "I really like you Jyunhao, so please, accept  
my confession and become mine." He held onto Jyunhao's hand tightly. Jyunhao felt his heart burst in joy, he never expected his crush to like him, he smiled brightly and answered, "of course i'll accept, I always liked you, but I always thought it was unrequited love." He gave a faint smile.

Jihoon immediately let go of Jyunhao's hands, grabbed his bag, opened it and revealed a package of chocolate, "I didn't bake these because I don't know how to, but Happy Valentine Day Jyunhao~" he grinned. Jyunhao squealed, he quickly got his homemade chocolate out of his bag and handed to Jihoon, "Happy Valentine Day to you too, Jihoon." He embraced Jihoon and hugged him tight.

They stayed like that for 3 minutes. 

"Now, tell me why you were upset." He grip the back of Jyunhao's uniform, making sure he doesn't escape. Jyunhao started to feel embarrassed, "ohhh uhh, it's because I thought you were going to attack me or something, hahah." He pushed Jihoon away and lightly scratched his cheek. 

"Liar~" Jyunhao blushed.  

He thought of an idea, he leaned in and pecked a kiss on Jihoon's cheek, Jihoon immediately froze and touched his cheek. 

Jyunhao giggled, "if you want to know you better catch me," he quickly ran out the room, leaving a stunned Jihoon. "Yah!" he quickly ran out the classroom, pursuing after a laughing Jyunhao. He smiled to himself. 

Let's just say, today was the most magical day for Jihoon and Jyunhao. 

 


End file.
